Wéle
Wéle ist ein tonganesischer DJ und Produzent, außerdem ist er ein Designer und Pornodarsteller (siehe News). 2011 war er Mitglied der Band Earthquake, die sich aber auflöste. Er war Mitarbeiter des Projekts "PoRn" und war von 2006 bis 2010 als DJ Wéle bekannt. Im Oktober 2011 nahm er diesen Namen auch wieder an. Seitdem ist er auch Mitglied und seit dem Tod von DJ Gray im Jänner 2019 Frontmann von DJs United. In seiner Solokarriere hat Wéle insgesamt über 117 Millionen Tonträger verkauft. Wéle ist der Entdecker von DJ Whoopy und ihm standen bis zu dessen Tod vertragsmäßig Anteile von 0,32% von DJ Whoopys Verdienst zu. Karriere In den frühen 2000er-Jahren produzierte Wéle seine ersten Songs und konnte sich zunächst durch Live-Auftritte etablieren. In kurzer Zeit wurde er ein weltweit anerkannter DJ und spielte bald auf großen Festivals. 2003 gründete er ein eigenes Musiklabel mit dem Namen'' "Wale Records" und nahm mehrere DJs unter Vertrag, darunter DJ Whoopy, dem er damit die Türen zu seiner Weltkarriere öffnete. Wéle wurde schließlich durch mehrere Remixes bekannt und 2007 von Spooky Records entdeckt und unter Vertrag genommen, wodurch Wale Records aufgelöst wurde. Noch im selben Jahr erschien sein Debütalbum "Sun is Shinin'", allerdings nur in seiner Heimat, wo es auf Platz 11 einstieg. 2009 trat Wéle bei The Revolution als Hauptact auf. Bis 2011 folgten sechs weitere Alben, die nur im MK Tonga veröffentlicht wurden und alle die Top 20 erreichten. Diese wurden allesamt von ihm unter dem Pseudonym "DJ Wéle" veröffentlicht, diesen Namen änderte er danach auf "Wéle" um. Im Juni 2011 arbeitete Wéle mit Arnold Tot zusammen. Ihr gemeinsames Album "Dancing Nation" wurde ein weltweiter Erfolg und führte zu einer Gründung des Musikprojekts Earthquake, welches sich nach weiteren kleineren Erfolgen im September auflöste und sich später kurzzeitig wiedervereinigte, was unter anderem zu zwei Top-10-Hits mit der Rockband The Stones führte. Im April 2012 veröffentlichte Wéle nach fünf Jahren im Musikgeschäft sein erstes weltweites Soloalbum "Fresh Noise", welches ein Top-10-Erfolg in Tonga und Hackistan wurde. Es erreichte Goldstatus in beiden Ländern und brachte Wéle große Aufmerksamkeit ein. Danach entstand durch Zusammenarbeit mit Matthew Matrix sein erster Singlehit My Brain is a Dancefloor, der bis auf Platz 1 der 7Charts und Platz 2 der Hackistan Music Charts stieg. Das folgende Album "DJ for Life" konnte den Erfolg von "Fresh Noise" wiederholen und erreichte in vielen Ländern hohe Platzierungen sowie erneut Goldstatus in Tonga und Hackistan. Die Singleauskoppelung "Lot of Money" wurde ein Top-10-Hit. 2015 entdeckte Wéle den längst vergessenen DJ Fresher, der Ende der 1990er-Jahre enorm populär war und arbeitete mit ihm an einem Album. Auch DJ Sphinx war am Album ebenso beteiligt, welches den Titel "Gold" bekam und international zahlreiche Goldauszeichnungen erhielt. Das Album verhalf Fresher zu altem Ruhm und war daneben der erste weltweite Erfolg für DJ Sphinx. Im selben Jahr veröffentlichte Wéle sein insgesamt neuntes Soloalbum. Bereits die Promotion lief enorm erfolgreich ab: In Monsterrat erreichte eine Coverversion des MonstaRat-Hits "Darkness", welche Wéle mit Erwin Tiga aufnahm, für mehrere Wochen Platz 1 der Charts sowie Platz 2 der Jahrescharts (nach Wings) und Dreifachplatin. Das Album, genannt Timetravel, war ein noch weit größerer Erfolg und stieg in Monsterrat, Tonga, Axtistan und im Großdeutschen Reich direkt auf Platz 1 der Charts ein. Dem über 20-fach mit Platin ausgezeichneten Album folgten vier sehr erfolgreiche Singleauskoppelungen, darunter der mit DJ Whoopy aufgenommene Hit "Thunder", der sein erster Nummer-1-Hit in Hackistan wurde. Mit "Rainbow" folgte sogleich die zweite Spitzenplatzierung in Hackistan. Ende 2015 erhielt Wéle für seine Erfolge einen Monster Music Award als "Künstler des Jahres". Er hatte in diesem Jahr zwei Nummer-1-Hits in Monsterrat vorzuweisen, "Darkness" und "Thunder", die Platz 2 bzw. 7 der Jahreswertung der Monster Music Charts belegten, sowie die Top-10-Alben "Gold" und "Timetravel", letzteres belegte Platz 1 der Jahreswertung und brachte ihm einen weiteren Award für das "Album des Jahres" ein. Die Singles und Alben aus diesem Jahr wurden in Monsterrat insgesamt einmal mit Silber, viermal mit Gold, einmal mit Platin und zweimal mit Diamant für über 5,6 Millionen Verkäufe ausgezeichnet. Für "Timetravel" erhielt er auch den Preis in der Kategorie "Album des Jahres". 2018 nahm er zusammen mit Fresher ein Album auf, das dem im Februar verstorbenen DJ Whoopy gewidmet ist. Wéle schrieb und produzierte den offiziellen Song zur Formel 1050-Weltmeisterschaft 2018 im MK Tonga, der Gesang wurde von einem Unbekannten übernommen. Der Song "Speedway" wurde am 1. Juni als Trailer auf YouCube vorgestellt und am 4. Juni als Single weltweit veröffentlicht. Das Lied enthält Teile des Songs "Highway" von DJ Whoopy. "Speedway" erreichte weltweit viele hohe Chartplatzierungen und war vor allem in den Ländern erfolgreich, in welchen der Formel 1050-Sport populär ist, der Song erreichte einige Top-10-Platzierungen, darunter Platz 1 in Veranstaltungsland MK Tonga und in Monsterrat. Das Album mit Fresher, genannt "A DJ Conquers The World", sollte Mitte 2018 erscheinen, wurde aber mit extremer Verspätung erst Anfang 2019 veröffentlicht und konnte nicht annähernd den erwarteten Erfolg erzielen, da das Thema mittlerweile nicht mehr so populär war. Trotzdem wurde es etwa zehn Millionen Mal verkauft. Diskografie Für eine Übersicht aller Veröffentlichungen inklusive Chartplatzierungen und Auszeichnungen in weiteren Ländern, siehe ''Wéle/Diskografie Ausschließlich in Tonga veröffentlichte Werke *Sun is Shinin´ (2007) *Have No Fears (2007) *Come right da me (2008) *Victory (2009) *Fly (2011) *Palé (2011) Features weltweit & sonstiges *Some Fresh Air (DJ Whoopy feat. Wéle) (2011) (HMC #5, MKT #8) *Kacki (EAV4 feat. Lukas Uwe, DJ Pseuddo, Gaylord XXX, Lukas Uwe, Mono Mike & Wéle) *Why? (DJ Whoopy feat. Various Artists) (HMC #1) *Dancing Nation (& Arnold Tot) (HMC #3, MKT #7) *Fresh Noise (Album) (HMC #9, MKT #4) *Fuck you (DJ Whoopy feat. Matthew Matrix & Wéle) (HMC #6) *My Brain is a Dancefloor (& Matthew Matrix feat. DJ Steppah) (HMC #2) *DJ for Life (Album) (HMC #5, MKT #2) *DJ Kollabo (mit ** *****) (HMC #19, MON #3, MKT #33) *Lot of Money (& DJ Fritz F.) (HMC #8) *Suckerpunch 2k15 (mit Matthew Matrix) (KC #3) *Gold (& DJ Sphinx, Fresher) (Album) (KC #2, MON #4, MKT #2) *Pure (& DJ Sphinx, Fresher) (KC #6) *Jetpack (& DJ Sphinx, Fresher) (KC #8) *Darkness (Monsterrat Exclusive) {MonstaRat Cover} (feat. Erwin Tiga) (MON #1) *Timetravel (Album) (KC #2, MON #1, MKT #1) *Big Bang (mit DJ Snowfigg) (KC #6, MON #5, MKT #8) *Blue Smoke (feat. No Killer) (KC #5, MON #9, MKT #2) *Thunder (Wéle X DJ Whoopy) (KC #1, MON #1, MKT #1) *Rainbow (KC #1, MON #2, MKT #2) *Termination (feat. We Are Dead) (MON #5, MKT #4) *Speedway (F1050) (MON #1, MKT #1) *A DJ Conquers The World (& Fresher) (Album) (MON #1, MKT #1) Auszeichnungen *2015: Konter! Music Award in der Unterkategorie "Künstler des Jahres - Produzent" *2015: Monster Music Award in der Kategorie "Künstler des Jahres" *2015: Monster Music Award in der Kategorie "Album des Jahres" für Timetravel